Baby Daddy
by KlainexxxKurtxxxBlaine
Summary: Blaine suddenly left Ohio in his Senior year. It devastated Kurt, he graduated and moved to New York, where he meets Adam. When he becomes a teacher, he gets the shock of his life when he starts teaching Isla-Mai Anderson. Will all of Blaine's secrets come out? Will Kurt stay with Adam or get back with Blaine?


Blaine suddenly left Ohio in his senior year, no one ever knew why. Kurt was heartbroken. He finished his senior year and moved to New York where he met Adam Crawford. They married three years later. Blaine moved to Los Angeles and later got engaged to Sebastian Smythe, they welcomed a baby girl together two years later Elsa-Rose who is now 3 years old.

It had been five years since Blaine had left Ohio, they were both now 22/23 years old. Kurt was now a teacher at New York Infant School. Blaine was a music teacher at NYADA. Kurt enrolled on a course there to achieve his dreams, little did he know Blaine was about to become his teacher. Not only that but he is about to find out why Blaine left Ohio behind when he meets 5 year old Isla-Mai Anderson.

….

"Isla-Mai! Hurry up please! Daddy will be late for work!" Blaine called to his daughter. She was now five years old and just like her parents. "Elsa-Rose have you got your bear." Elsa was now three. It was Isla's first day at school and Elsa's first day in Kindergarten. The kindergarten was attached to the school. Blaine, Sebastian and the girls had moved from Los Angeles after Sebastian was offered a manager role in the firms New York office, of course they took it. Blaine had just got his new job, he was going to be doing evening music classes every Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday at NYADA. Blaine dropped Elsa-Rose off first and then Isla-Mai. Isla's teacher had his back to Blaine as he was greeting another child. Blaine was putting her coat on the peg when he met Isla's teacher.

"Good morning, you must be- Blaine." Kurt was shocked, he looked at Isla and Blaine.

"Kurt, hi what are you doing here."

"I'm a teacher, this is my class."

"My daughter Isla-Mai is in your class."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yeah. I've got to go I'm sorry." Blaine turned to his daughter. "I love you Isla, I will see you tonight, have a great day." Blaine kissed his daughter. Blaine hurried from the school.

"Good morning class, my name is Mr Hummel I will be your teacher this year, I think it's time we get to know one another. Let's start with Isla-Mai."

"I'm Isla-Mai Anderson I have two daddies, and a baby sister called Elsa. We live in New York with our daddies!"

"When is your birthday?"

"3rd December, I'm gonna be 5!" So Blaine would've been pregnant when he left Ohio in May. Kurt was heartbroken, Blaine had clearly cheated and left to be with whoever this guy was.

Blaine was at home pacing the floors, he invited his best friend Nanci over.

"He is going to find out!"

"Blaine sweetheart calmdown. Maybe that's not a bad thing."

"I am not sharing custody of Isla no way!"

"What about what Isla wants?" Sebastian went to pick Isla and Elsa up from school. He had Elsa on his hip when he picked Isla up.

"DADDY!" Kurt looked to see Blaine but instead saw Sebastian with a little girl, of course Blaine had cheated with Sebastian and got pregnant.

"Good evening Hummel, fancy you being my daughters teacher, who knows you might be Elsa's in a few years.

"Sebastian, wonderful to see you." Not. "Isla has had a fantastic day."

"Isla-Mai are you ready to go home?" Kurt was very jealous, sure he was married to Adam but he will always dreamed of being married to Blaine and having children. He knew Blaine had the male carrier gene and dreamed they would one day have their own baby. A few weeks past, Blaine was always dropping and picking up the girls, it broke his heart when Sebastian came with him. Kurt was due to start his NYADA classes. He finished up at work and every evening went to different classes. Today was his first singing classes. He met with his class.

"Good evening class, I'm Blaine Anderson, I will be your vocal coach. We will have classes every Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday evening 5-9pm. We will have a showcase every 4 weeks, I will grade you. Let's begin." Blaine and Kurt always sounded amazing together. Kurt decided to show Blaine what he left for Sebastian. At the first showcase he made sure to blow Blaine away, the following day he had to get his grade from Blaine's office at NYADA.

"Hi Blaine." Blaine looked up from his computer. Kurt saw the photos of the family on his desk.

"Hello Kurt, how are you?"

"I am good thank you, how are you?"

"I am great." Blaine gave Kurt his grade, he went home and told Adam, Adam had been to the showcase and hated the way Kurt looked at Blaine, he knew they had feelings for each other. He decided to talk to Blaine.

"Hello can I help you?"

"Stay the hell away from my husband, I don't care if you were together in school or not, he is with me now. You broke his heart, ran away with someone else to have a baby. You will not destroy my relationship and break his heart again."

"Look Adam, I think you have this all wrong, I have no intention in being with Kurt, he comes to my classes and he teaches my daughter I am more than happy with my fiancé and children I do not wish to have anything other than a friendship with Kurt, yes we were together for two years in school but I left Ohio and moved on, I never cheated on him." Adam left. A few weeks past. Blaine and Kurt had become good friends. One night on the 9th December they ended up sleeping together. They had been working late at the studio and the fire alarm had gone off, meaning the sprinklers system went off. Both boys were wearing white so it became see through and in the moment it seemed the perfect time for Blaine to kiss Kurt. Within minutes they were making love, it was natural and neither of them cared about the relationships they had.

"I have to go." Blaine left. Kurt went home to Adam and Blaine went home to Sebastian.

"Hi honey, the girls wanted take out so I bought them a Chinese."

"Your such a good dad."

"I love both of them, you know that."

"I know and I never want anyone to find out that you aren't Isla-Mai's dad."

"Me neither." A few weeks past the pair barely spoke. Kurt decided to go to Blaine's office. He knocked.

"Come in."

"Hi."

"Hey."

"I hate things being awkward between us."

"Me too."

"Listen, I know that what happened was wrong and you regret it."

"I never said I regretted it."

"I still love you."

"I love you too." Kurt held Blaine's hands.

"I would leave Adam to be with you in a heartbeat."

"I'd leave Seb for you."

"Then let's do it. I have only ever loved you." Kurt kissed him deeply, Blaine pulled away. Blaine thought about it, he wanted to be with Kurt but he couldn't do that to his girls.

"I can't I have two kids."

"I don't care that you have kids, that doesn't change how I feel about you." A few days past and school started back up, Blaine had been thinking about leaving Sebastian. Kurt had told Adam what happened and they were going through a rough time. Isla-Mai collapsed one evening and was rushed to the ER. A few hours later the doctor told Blaine the devastating news that his daughter had days to live, she needed a new kidney urgently. Blaine and all his family were tested no one was a match. Sebastian, Elsa-Rose and all of Sebastian's family, no one was a match. Isla-Mai was in a coma, Blaine hadn't left her bedside.

"I need to tell Kurt."

"You can't."

"He might be able to save my daughter! I am not going to watch her die, he deserves to know. Can you sit with her."

"I will." Blaine left and went to Kurt's apartment. Adam answered the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Kurt came to the door, he knew Blaine had been crying.

"I need to speak to you Kurt."

"You seriously have the nerve to come round here after having sex with my husband!"

"It's about Isla." Kurt let him in.

"Is she okay, she hasn't been in school for the last week, I was going to text you."

"No she's in a bad way."

"What happened?"

"She collapsed, she's in a coma, my baby is dying and there is nothing I can do about it." Blaine was crying his heart out even Adam felt for Blaine. "Both her kidney's failed, all our families have been tested and there was no luck, would you save my baby?"

"I doubt I would be a match but I will get tested."

"I will too, I don't know her but I know Kurt is your friend and that's your daughter."

"Thank you!" Blaine took them to the hospital. Kurt was found to be a match and talked through the procedure.

"Can I see her?" Blaine nodded. He took him into the room. Sebastian stood up.

"What is he doing here?!"

"He's a match." Sebastian looked heartbroken.

"You told him!"

"Told me what?"

"Seb no!"

"She ain't my daughter! She's yours!" Kurt looked at Blaine who couldn't meet his eyes, he looked at Isla.

"She's my daughter?"

"Yes, that's why he left Ohio." Blaine was crying. "I'm going to get Elsa-Rose to come see her sister before her surgery, I will be back in an hour."

"Okay." Sebastian left.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"How could I? The damage was done."

"You've kept me from my daughter for five years!"

"I never meant for any of this to happen, I wanted to tell you."

"I was going to leave Adam for you! After everything you've done!"

"I am so sorry!"

"Mr Hummel, are you ready?" The nurse smiled.

"Yeah." Kurt went over to Isla. "Hi baby girl, I can't wait to see you when we wake up. I love you so much." He kissed her head, he walked straight past Blaine. Both Kurt and Isla-Mai had surgery. Blaine was sat by his daughters bedside, with Sebastian and Elsa-Rose whilst Adam sat by Kurt's bedside. A few days past and Kurt went to see Isla-Mai. Adam wheeled Kurt into the room. Blaine was cuddling Isla in her bed.

"Hi Isla-Mai."

"Your my other daddy."

"Yes I am sweetheart."

"Thank you for making my kidney better." Kurt stayed with his daughter for a few hours, she was doing much better, he also met Elsa-Rose, he realised both girls were just like Blaine. Kurt and Isla were discharged. Kurt had kept texting Blaine to see Isla but he never responded. Adam and Kurt were sat down having dinner.

"I saved her life, now he is acting like I don't exist."

"He uses you Kurt, when he wanted sex he used you, when he needed you to save Isla he used you. He doesn't care about you Kurt, all he cares about is himself."

"I know but I love Isla and I want to be her father too."

"Then take him to court, or he will walk all over you."

"Okay let's see a lawyer." A few weeks past, Isla was doing so much better. Blaine was cooking his daughters breakfast. He was marrying Sebastian in a week.

"Letter for you babe." Blaine opened it.

"He's taking me to court!"

"What?!"

"He wants shared custody of Isla-Mai! It says we can either wait until the date on this letter or we can meet with our lawyer and send them an agreement and see if Kurt will agree."

"She would hate being away from you." A week past and the couple finally got married. They had a beautiful ceremony. Both their daughters wore matching white dresses. Blaine discovered he was pregnant three days into the honeymoon. He realised there was a high chance the baby was Kurt's. A few weeks past and they were heading to court. Kurt was in the mall getting some bits for Isla's bedroom. He was ready to fight. He bumped into Blaine.

"Sorry, oh hi."

"Don't speak to me." Blaine went to leave.

"I asked you on many occasions to visit Isla you didn't reply, I want to be a dad to her so I made it happen." Kurt saw the bags. They were all baby shops.

"Are you pregnant?" Blaine panicked.

"Yeah, bit of a wedding surprise."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"How many weeks?"

"28 weeks."

"Wow, what are you having?"

"My third girl."

"Wait 28 weeks, that's when we hooked up, is she mine?"

"I think so."

"Were you gonna tell me?"

"I hoped she would be Seb's."

"Does he know?"

"Yeah he is hoping she's his though. He will be heartbroken if she isn't."

"If she's mine I would like a relationship with her."

"Her names Lylah-Belle."

"Don't I get a say in her name."

"It was the name we nearly called Elsa-Rose."

"So you and your husband have chosen our daughters name."

"I hope she isn't yours." Blaine walked off. Kurt went home. Two days later they had mediation.

"Mr Hummel-Crawford you have filed for joint custody of Isla-Mai Anderson. Is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"What is your relation to Isla-Mai?"

"I am her father."

"What is the current custody agreement?"

"There isn't one, I didn't know until February she was my daughter."

"What would you like from this mediation?"

"I would like equal rights to Blaine and have Isla-Mai stay with myself and my husband."

"How often would you like her to stay?"

"Three nights a week."

"Okay, Mr Anderson you are Isla-Mai's father?"

"Yes."

"What is it you would like from today's mediation?"

"I would like my daughter to have a relationship with Kurt, however this needs to be gradual, she didn't know him until September, at which point she thought he was her teacher, she was unaware of him being her father and I take full responsibility for that."

"Mr Anderson how often would you be willing for Isla-Mai to stay with Mr Hummel-Crawford for?"

"Every Friday night, then he can drop her off at 2pm on the Saturday."

"Mr Hummel-Crawford how do you feel about that?"

"I don't think its enough after I have not had any chance to build a relationship with my daughter."

"Would you agree to two nights a week? Whilst you build a relationship and perhaps in a years time we extend the agreement."

"Yes."

"Mr Anderson would you also agree to this?"

"Yes." Both the boys signed the papers and now every Friday and Saturday Isla would stay with Kurt. They would share holidays and special occasions. A few weeks past Blaine was 34 weeks pregnant and gave birth to a baby girl, she was DNA tested and discovered to be Kurt's daughter. Blaine named her Kyla-Rai Anderson. He introduced his two girls to their sister. Kurt picked Isla-Mai up on Friday. He came into the living room, Isla was asleep with Elsa and Kyla.

"They are all so close." Blaine smiled.

"I know."

"I can't wait to have Kyla come stay too."

"That won't be for a while yet, in a few months she will be able to spend the day with you but she will come home for the nights."

"How's Sebastian?"

"He's good thank you, he's really wants a boy now though!"

"Are you going to have another baby?"

"Yeah definitely." Kurt looked around. Blaine's apartment was only two bedrooms.

"Maybe you should focus on the three you've got."

"We are moving next week. Hence the mess."

"Where you moving?"

"It's about thirty minutes away, we found a four bedroom house with a garden."

"I wish things were different B."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to be a family, I love you."

"Even with Elsa. I have three kids."

"Even with Elsa, I will love her the same as Isla and Kyla. I am leaving Adam."

"Really?"

"Yes, I love you not him."

"I love you too." Blaine and Kurt shared a kiss. They decided to end their marriages and start a relationship, Sebastian was hurt but he knew that things weren't the same since Kyla-Rai wasn't his baby. Adam moved out of Kurt's apartment and filed for divorce. Blaine moved into the house with his three kids, Sebastian stayed in the old one. Elsa would stay with Sebastian every other weekend. Thursday night through to Monday night. They had been truthful as to the reason for whilst they ended their marriages. Blaine had invited Kurt round to see his two girls.

"Hey honey." Kurt kissed him.

"Hi."

"Go and get some sleep, I will cook us some dinner."

"Dad Kurt, can we make chocolate cake?" Isla-Mai asked.

"Of course we can sweetheart!" Isla, Elsa and Kurt all made a chocolate cake. Elsa-Rose was about to turn 3, they were going to the zoo with Sebastian to celebrate. Kurt stayed over that night, in the morning Blaine put all his daughters presents in the living room, Kurt sat on the sofa with Kyla whilst Blaine and Isla sat with Elsa. She opened all of her presents, Kurt had been shopping to New York's best boutiques in preparation for his step daughters' birthday.

"Happy birthday princess Elsa!" Blaine cuddled his daughter.

"Is she named after frozen?"

"Yes, Isla chose it and we absolutely loved it." Kurt made the family a picnic, they were meeting Sebastian at the zoo soon. Blaine got his daughters in matching outfits.

"They look adorable." Kurt smiled as he took a picture of Isla and Elsa cuddling Kyla.

 **Kurt Hummel-** _My three princesses, one very lucky daddy! Happy 3_ _rd_ _birthday Elsa-Rose, we love you millions, lots of love Daddy, Dad Kurt, Isla-Mai and Kyla-Rai xx –_ _ **with Blaine Anderson.**_

Blaine smiled as he read the post. Then he looked at the comments.

 **Sebastian Anderson-** Happy birthday to my gorgeous daughter Elsa! I cannot wait to see you in a bit love you more than words baby girl. Xx lots of love daddy Sebby.

 **Rachel Hudson-** Happy birthday Elsa-Rose, lots of love Aunty Rach, Uncle Finn and bump! Xxx

 **Burt Hummel-** Happy 3rd birthday to my beautiful grandbaby Elsa, lots of love Grandpa Burt and Nanny Carole! X

Blaine smiled, Kurt's family had accepted his daughter from a different man. They met Sebastian at the zoo and had a wonderful day, the family watched a film together, of course it was frozen. A few days past and they went to visit Ohio. They saw all their family and friends who were yet to meet three month old Kyla and Kurt's family finally got to meet Isla after a long year. Isla was spending her birthday in Ohio. She was going to be 6. She had a wonderful day, it was the first birthday Kurt had spent with his daughter. When they got back to New York Kurt moved in with Blaine, they had only been together for two months but it seemed pointless to be paying for two homes. Kurt's divorce came through. He cooked dinner for Blaine and the kids stayed with Rachel and Finn for the evening.

"Wow honey, this is amazing."

"Thank you, I've got some fantastic news."

"What is it?"

"My divorce came through I am officially Kurt Hummel again."

"That's great! It was quick."

"We had everything separate, the apartment was mine, the car was his, we had separate bank accounts. Our savings we halved. We just signed the papers."

"Wow."

"How's your divorce going?"

"I don't know, Seb is filing, I am waiting to hear from his lawyer before I get a lawyer."

"So has he actually filed."

"No idea."

"Are you serious?"

"I can't afford to Kurt. I worked part time, I literally have no money to spare."

"We are a couple now, I work full time so I will help out."

"So you want to pay $800 on daycare for a child that isn't yours."

"She is ours Blaine, I might not be her biological father but I love her the same as our two biological children."

"Thank you babe, but I don't think divorcing Seb at the moment is an option." A few weeks past and Blaine hadn't heard anything from Sebastian, Kurt knew they were very friendly and flirty, whenever he dropped Elsa off Kurt would get very jealous, he had been with Sebastian for five years, he had been with Kurt for 6 months. Kurt was babbling to Kyla whilst Blaine was in the shower when he saw Blaine's phone went off, so he had a look at the lock screen.

 **1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM SEB ANDERSON-**

 _ **This is FedEX, your husband is looking for his package, it has been delivered to the wrong address. xx**_

Kurt was confused, no packages had been delivered, so he opened the texts and decided to read the previous messages as he wasn't aware Blaine and Sebastian were talking.

 **Seb Anderson -** _ **Hello good lookin', you are smokin' xxx**_

 **Blaine-** _ **Call the fire department cause ur on fireeee xxx**_

 **Seb Anderson-** _ **Damn boi you fineee xxx**_

 **Blaine-** _ **I'm more of a man than you'll ever be boi if you get what I'm sayin' xxx**_

 **Seb Anderson-** _ **Oh you are manly alright, you are more than enough xxx**_

 **Blaine-** _ **I think you have a nice package too kind sir. Xxx**_

 **Seb Anderson-** _ **This is FedEX, your husband is looking for his package, it has been delivered to the wrong address. xx**_

Kurt was pissed off, his boyfriend was clearly not over his ex. Blaine came downstairs later on and went on his phone, he laughed when he read the message and replied.

 **Blaine-** _ **Well FedEX please pass on the message to my dearly beloved hubby that he can come and get the package anytime that he wants xxx**_

 **Seb Anderson-** _ **I will take you up on that offer :) Going to pick our princess up from dance speak to you later good lookin' xxx**_

 **Blaine-** _ **See you in a while crocodile xxx**_

 **Seb Anderson-** _ **Later alligator xxx**_

"Who you texting babe?" Blaine looked up.

"My sister, she wants to come visit." Kurt was shocked, there was clearly something going on between the exes or why else would Blaine be so secretive.

"What's her name again?"

"Octavia how didn't you know that?"

"How didn't you know that I'm not stupid."

"What?"

"S E B doesn't spell Octavia."

"Have you been going through my phone?"

"So what if I did, we are meant to be in a relationship, not got anything to hide have you?"

"You had no right."

"You have been flirting with your ex for weeks."

"No I haven't."

"YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A COUPLE."

"NO WE AREN'T."

"MY DEARLY BELOVED HUBBY? I AM PRETTY SURE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING A DIVORCE, do you still love him?" Kurt started to cry.

"I don't know Kurt, I have spent my life, my daughters lives with him I was so sure I was going to spend my life with him."

"Do you want to be with him?"

"I don't know. All I know is I love you and him, I can't be without either of you, I don't want to divorce Seb I don't want to give up on the family I created but I don't want to lose you, I love you."

"I am going to Ohio for a few weeks I need some space, let me know if it's me or him you want." Blaine nodded. Four weeks later Kurt returned and Blaine had spent a lot of time thinking about what he wanted, he had slept with Sebastian a lot during those four weeks but he had decided it was Kurt he wanted to be with, so he filed for divorce, proposed to Kurt when his divorce came through 6 weeks and found out he was 10 weeks pregnant meaning he had no idea who the father of his fourth baby was, he was honest to both of them and they both accepted it could be either of their baby. Blaine's pregnancy went well and at 31 weeks pregnant he welcomed his first son, he named him Phoenix Jaxon Anderson, he straight away after the birth got sterilised as he didn't want another baby his family was complete. Phoenix turned out to be Kurt's baby, the couple were thrilled.

…..

10 years later….

Isla-Mai- 16 years old.

Elsa-Rose- 13 years old.

Kyla-Rai- 11 years old.

Phoenix- 10 years old.

Kurt and Blaine are happily married with four children. They married four years ago. Sebastian has Elsa every other Thursday to Monday, he adopted a son Dwayne with his husband Luke two years ago. Kurt is successful on Broadway and Blaine is a professional singer, they have a beautiful house with a lot of land, they decided to get two dogs, both golden Labradors named Marley and Monty. They had a busy life but they loved it. They took a while getting there but now they have a perfect family. Isla-Mai was about to graduate high school whilst Kyla-Rai was just starting and Phoenix was in elementary school. Isla and Elsa both joined their glee clubs. Isla-Mai even met her boyfriend in glee. In ten years the relationship between Kurt and Blaine strengthened and their family became whole.


End file.
